Vanilla Twilight BOOK 3
by EsraMiseryMcCartyCullen
Summary: this is an emmett and esra love story for emmett lovers mostly i hope you enjoy remember to read and review thanks AMBER
1. Chapter 1

_previously on my series lol_

_********: I did _

_I spun around_

...

Emmett: I did

I spun around and saw emmett standing there in a suit with a tie the whole thing was black and he was holding a red rose.

I cried more and loudly

I walked over to him and smacked him in the face. he looked stunned.

Esra: I didn't get one damn phone call from you I thought you had been destroyed I was so worried about you I cried my eyes out I wanted to kill myself I swear em...

he cut me off by crushing his lips to mine

he wrapped his arms around my waist and dropped the rose he kissed me with so much passion I thought my head was going to explode. he kissed me deeper and deeper until I needed air. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed me tenderly on the neck

Emmett: I love you Esra I didn't call cause Edward told me you wanted to see what you would do with out interaction from me I was worried about you too sweetheart I wished I was here with you the whole time

I smiled and hugged him

Bella was giggling behind us

I smiled

Esra: I love you emmett

Emmett: I love you too Esra

I pulled away from him and pulled him up stairs I showed him how I broke his game system he he I broke the oldest one the one that would be harder to replace he sighed

Esra: sorry emmett I couldn't deal

Emmett: its ok neither could I ask Edward and umm I need to tell Carlisle to get me a new phone

he held up his old one it was crushed into the shape of his hand I sighed

I smiled and walked over to the entertainment center and ripped off the paper showing emmett a huge new TV

Esra: so when I broke the game I felt bad so I spent my 1,500 dollars plus a loan from alice and got you this

he smiled and picked me up and put me on the bed

Emmett: can I ask you something Esra?

Esra: sure em

Emmett: can we try something if you don't like it tell me and I will stop

Esra: ok emmett

ok I'm leaving it here for right now chapter two will have what he

wants to try with Esra o.k.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok now to find out what he wanted from Esra he here ya go this is why the whole series is rated m for mature lol**_

_**previously on my series**_

_**Emmett: can we try something if you don't like it tell me and I will stop**_

_**Esra: ok emmett**_

_**...**_

_**Emmett began kissing me sweetly at first then his kiss got more intense he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted he tongue moved around my mouth slowly and intensely my moved around his mouth slowly as well I ran my hands across his shoulders and up to his hair which I tugged on he growled at me but in a sexy way I smiled into the kiss he pulled me closer to him and he pulled away from me to get air and moved to my neck he left feather light kisses down my jaw and my neck he moved to my chest and kissed above my right breast he kissed it sweetly then pulled away he pulled me up and kissed me again I couldn't control my self I pulled off his tie thin I ripped off his buttons on his shirt I pushed his shirt off and pulled away for air his lips moved to my neck after he chuckled at my hasty-ness he kissed my neck with a lot of passion and sucked on my neck earning a moan from me I felt my shirt rip and when I looked down my shirt was gone leaving me in my black and red lacy bra. I heard emmett growl he pushed me back against the bed and his lips crashed against mine again I felt him pull the strap of my bra on the right side down his lips moved across my face down my neck and across my shoulder then down to my right breast I felt him suck it into his mouth **_

_**Esra* MOANY*: ohhh emmett**_

_**I felt him smile and pull away he ripped off my bra and then my pants then my panties leaving me naked**_

_**he dove down kissing me I undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down**_

_**alright I got a question? want a lemon review for a lemon**_


	3. Chapter 3

OK so I decided to give you some lemony-goodness anyways I am breaking my own rule because I missed emmett lol hahahahaha umhmm lets see I am going to put up some parts from the last short chapter and make it longer he he umhmm hope you like read and review for me to continue also I am altering some of it to make it juicier lol

...

Emmett began kissing me sweetly at first then his kiss got more intense he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted he tongue moved around my mouth slowly and intensely mine moved around his mouth slowly as well I ran my hands across his shoulders and up to his hair which I tugged on he growled at me but in a sexy way I smiled into the kiss he pulled me closer to him and he pulled away from me to get air and moved to my neck he left feather light kisses down my jaw and my neck he moved to my chest and kissed above my right breast he kissed it sweetly then pulled away he pulled me up and kissed me again I couldn't control my self I pulled off his tie thin I ripped off his buttons on his shirt I pushed his shirt off and pulled away for air his lips moved to my neck after he chuckled at my hasty-ness he kissed my neck with a lot of passion and sucked on my neck earning a moan from me I felt my shirt rip and when I looked down my shirt was gone leaving me in my black and red lacy bra. I heard emmett growl he pushed me back against the bed and his lips crashed against mine again I felt him pull the strap of my bra on the right side down his lips moved across my face down my neck and across my shoulder then down to my right breast I felt him suck it into his mouth

Esra* MOANY*: ohhh emmett

I felt him smile and pull away he ripped off my bra and then my pants then my panties leaving me naked

he dove down kissing me I undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down we were naked and nothing was in our way but one thing ( HEHE I PROMISED A LEMON THERES JUST GOING TO BE AN INNER DEBATE FIRST) my conscious

My Conscious: think about this you could get pregnant your a senior wait till your married oh and don't do anything stupid and this would qualify

Esra to conscious: oh who are you kidding you want this as bad as I do like I haven't heard your silence about it before so shut up and get your rocks off too

I smiled cause my conscious shut the hell up at that point except to give me pointers on how to do things I was laying beneath emmett who was kissing my valley between my breast he smiled and lifted away from me I whimpered at the loss of contact he chuckled and went over to the cd player giving me a great view of his ass

Esra: nice ass emmett

he smiled I could sense it

he turned on the cd player quickly finding a cd and putting a song on replay infinitely the song was boys ii men's I'll make love to you I sighed he turned it on to where it was light he ran around the room so fast I couldn't see him hardly when he held still the room was glowing from candle light and on the forth wall with a fireplace a fire was lit I smiled emmett walked over and picked me up and pulled the covers down and then laid me back down then he crawled on top of me pulling the covers up covering us both up to the neck I smiled emmett kissed me tenderly I smiled and moaned into the kiss

Emmett: you know this will hurt right Esra

I nodded then spoke

Esra: yes emmett I know it will hurt but I want it I want to be yours in every way I can

he smiled and kissed me again I felt his hand move to my lower region

Emmett: do you want me to break your hymen with my cock or my finger

I smiled and leaned up pulling his face to where I was at his ear

Esra: which ever you want* whispers in his ear*

he tensed but smiled

he slid his finger between my folds and slid it in slowly when he got to my hymen he kissed me and pulled out

I sighed

Esra: tease

emmett chuckled and kissed me before grabbing my legs and spreading them gently he found his way between my legs and grabbed his member I felt the head of it against my clitoris I moaned and bit my lip

Esra: emmmm mmmm please don't tease

he smiled against my neck and the slid the head into my vigina he kept sliding in slowly until he reached my hymen

Emmett: its going to hurt now Esra hold on to me baby

I smiled and grabbed his biceps

he slid through my hymen while kissing me and slid all the way into until he was buried deep inside of me

a single tear slid down my cheek I didn't care I was his now and that's what I wanted

Emmett: I'm sorry Esra

Esra: its ok emmett please be gentle

Emmett: ok I will when it stops hurting you've got to tell me when it stops hurting ok

I nodded

we laid there like that for a few minutes until the pain was completely gone I was measuring him with my insides I counted 12 inches long and about fainted he was huge at least 2 inches wide he was perfect I sighed and pulled emmett into a kiss I pulled away

Esra: I'm ready emmett

he smiled and kissed me

he slowly started sliding in and out of me

it felt great

Emmett: hmmm Esra your so tight and wet

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhaahahahah cliffy hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Esra: so big

he slid in and out of me slowly but I felt it all going in and out

he was going so soft and gently for me I smiled

Esra: harder emmett

he smiled into my neck and started going a little harder

Esra: hmmmmmmmmmm

he sped up a little bit and I was in bliss

Esra: oh god emmett please don't stop

he smiled and whispered in my ear

Emmett: I wouldn't dare stop doing this to you

he slowed down until we were back at original pace and he smiled

Emmett: I love you Esra

Esra: I love you too emmett more please don't stop

I felt horny and super wonton this was pure bliss it was heaven

he smiled and pushed his head deep into my neck and began holding my thigh at his side and started going a little harder

Esra: oh god emmett yes yes yes yessssss

I felt it. it was rippling throughout me like waves my orgasm left me powerless

he smiled and held me close

Emmett: tell me if you want more or not

I sighed and snuggled into his shoulder

Esra: more emmett I want your vampire seed* I about choked on my tongue at the last words* I want more of you I want all of you

he smiled and began to move slowly again

Emmett: can I ask you something sweetheart

it felt so good I didn't want him to stop so I answered him

Esra: yes emmett you can ask me anything just don't stop

Emmett: can try something if it hurts or you don't like it as much or anything tell me and I will go back to like this ok sweetheart?

Esra: sure emmett anything you want

he smiled and kissed me deeply then pulled away

he picked up speed tremendously and began going harder

Esra: oh god emmmm yessssss

I dug my nails into his back and grinded into him each time I could he smiled and put his thumb on my clit and began to rub it hard and fast

Esra: emmmmmettttttttt

Emmett: Esra yes that's it come for me come all over my cock

oh god he's a talker

I was so close I could taste it when emmett slammed into me harder and went faster more was my only thoughts at the time but Emmett's were guarded

Emmett: come on baby let me have all of it I want your cum

I climaxed hard at his words

my body shook violently to me but to him it must have felt like a small shake

emmett smiled and started going slow again until he started moaning then he slammed into me hard but not hard enough to hurt me he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him and held me there as he came I felt it shoot inside my womb I about came again

he smiled

Emmett: I want you on top of me for a little so I can see you work

he pulled out of me and laid on his back

I smiled and trying to gain my body back after a few minutes I could feel my body again and climbed on top of him slowly sliding down his cock once I reached the base I moaned

Emmett: oh god yes

I sat up to where I wasn't laying down on him and I was sitting up right I went to grab his hands but as soon as I tried they made there way to the places I wanted them one was on my hip and the other was cupping my left breast

I started to grind into him he hissed at the sensation

I pulled him up by the neck and wrapped my arms around his neck holding his face against my breast and started to bounce on him

he moaned loudly and then grabbed my ass with one of his hands and began to caress it fondling it I moaned and bounced harder and faster

Emmett: oh god Esra mmmm

Esra: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm yes em

he started to kiss my breast I moaned and closed my eyes and bounced as fast and as hard as I could

Emmett: oh hell yes Esra

my time to talk dirty ( HEHE)

Esra: hmm you like that don't you. you like my tight little pussy don't you say emmett you want it don't you

Emmett: god yes more more

I smiled and began to slam harder some how

Esra:*BREATHY*:oh Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen

I felt emmett press into my chest and hold me tighter I came all over him and then I felt him cum deep inside of me


	5. Chapter 5

emmett pulled me off him and laid me back down on my back and slowly entered me again he went slow and steady

Emmett: I love you so much Esra

Esra: I love you to emmett with all my heart and soul

he kissed me and the world stopped for that one moment it clicked and spun backwards we made love for hours more emmett was amazing and gentle and caring

Emmett: are you ready to sleep sweetheart

Esra: yes please hold me while I sleep

before he could answer I heard someone cuss and then someone giggle

Alice* IN THE HALLWAY*: well that's what you get for spying on them Edward was hearing there thoughts not bad enough

I giggled which made me hit my final climax

emmett hit his to and then pulled out of me and laid down on his back I curled up into his side and laid with my head on his chest

Esra: Edward get your ass away from the door I hear your breathing and thoughts

I heard him sigh and walk down the stairs at a human pace

Esra: that was amazing emmett* tracing circles on his abs*

Emmett: yes it was sweetheart I love you angel now gets some sleep

I smiled and closed my eyes

I felt the bed move a little but I didn't care they could have took me to the living room and I wouldn't give a damn I was in ecstasy right now I was in heaven umhmm

emmett pulled my head onto his chest and I feel asleep it was a vanilla twilight that's what me and emmett called twilight I felt him get out of bed and I heard him moving around the room putting out the candles then I felt him get back in bed with me I snuggled into his chest


End file.
